Que faire si vous êtes le duff
by callmemore
Summary: A une soirée organisée, alors qu'elle est en Première au lycée, Bella apprend qu'elle est la DUFF : Designated Ugly Fat Friend de ses amies. Elle décide alors, avec l'aide d'Edward, le garçon le plus populaire du lycée, de changer sa réputation pour enfin approcher le garçon qu'elle désire : Jacob Black. AH, Bella/Edward vous inquiétez pas !


Disclaimer : DUFF et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Breakfast Club m'avait appris une chose : pour des générations d'élèves, on ne pouvait être que sportif, intello, princesse, brute ou cinglé. Mais les temps ont changé, les sportifs jouent aux jeux-vidéos, les princesses prennent des antidépresseurs et les intellos dirigent le pays. Je croyais enfin vivre une nouvelle ère, une ère sans étiquette, mais comme souvent, arrive un moment au lycée où toutes vos certitudes sont ébranlées.

\- Salut Rosalie ! Salut Alice ! entendis-je dire un gars quelconque alors que je marchais avec mes deux meilleures amis dans le couloir du lycée.

Rosalie et Alice étaient les filles les plus formidables qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Elles étaient comme qui dirait parfaites. Rosalie Hale était la dure, en surface du moins. Une sportive : elle pratiquait le football, la natation et l'athlétisme à un bon niveau, elle avait des compétitions tous les week-ends. Et pourtant, elle avait toujours du temps pour ses amis, la mécanique : elle adorait ça, vraiment, bidouiller des bagnoles était son passe-temps favoris après mon frère, Emmett. Ce qui nous amenait à la dernière chose pour laquelle elle gardait du temps, beaucoup en fait. Mon frère avait un an de plus que nous, il était en terminale. Ils étaient le couple le plus en vue du lycée, les « rois et reines de promo ». Emmett était grand, il était très musclé et de l'extérieur on aurait pu le décrire comme un ours mal léché. Mais en vérité, il n'était pas plus dangereux qu'un nounours. Rosalie était une fille sublime, elle était grande, beaucoup plus que moi, elle avait des formes voluptueuses et ses cheveux d'un blond doré tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. On pouvait dire qu'ils formaient un couple assez explosif.

Ma deuxième meilleure amie, Alice Cullen était aussi brune que Rosalie était blonde. Elle était toute petite, mais dans le genre mignon. C'était une fille pétillante, pleine de joie de vivre et fan de mode. Elle était destinée à un grand avenir dans le stylisme. Mais par-dessus tout, c'était la fille la plus gentille du monde, même si, bien sûr, il ne fallait pas lui marcher sur les pieds.

Moi, j'étais Bella. Juste Bella. Editrice au journal du lycée, première de la classe. J'étais banale. J'étais pas moche mais clairement pas un top model non plus. Mais je me convenais de ce que j'étais. Je _savais_ qui j'étais. Je n'avais pas besoin de satisfaire le besoins des autres de toujours cataloguer tout le monde.

Parfois, je me demandais encore comment Rosalie, Alice et moi avions fait pour être amies mais malgré nos différences, je savais que notre amitié était solide.

On s'était rencontrés au bac à sable quand on avait 3-4 ans, elles, mon frère et Jasper, le frère jumeau de Rosalie. Emmett n'arrêtait pas de pleurer comme un bébé parce que j'avais bousillé don château de sable en trébuchant dessus. Rosalie s'est approchée et lui a proposé de l'aider à le reconstruire tandis qu'Alice pointait le bout de son nez afin de le rendre « spectaculaire ». Je crois que ses mots à l'époque avaient été « pestaculaire » mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Revenons-en à nos moutons, nous étions en train de marcher dans le couloir du lycée alors que les mecs n'arrêtaient pas d'apostropher mes amies. Ok je n'avais pas leur popularité mais me saluer était quand même la moindre des politesses, connards.

Mike Newton se dirigea vers nous. C'était un membre de l'équipe de foot américain d'Emmett. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de Newton, disant que c'était un minable dégueulasse qui parlait salement des filles dans les vestiaires.

\- Hey ! Rosalie et Alice !

Mais putain, je suis l'Homme Invisible aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

\- Vous voulez acheter des places pour le bal, mes jolies ? demanda-t-il à mes amis, toujours sans se retourner vers moi.

\- Non, c'est bon, répondit Rosalie d'un ton froid. On les a commandé sur le site du lycée.

-Ok super ! On se verra là-bas alors ! dit-il en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

-Merci de proposer mais ça ira, je ne compte pas y aller ! murmurais-je sarcastiquement dans ma barbe une fois qu'il fut parti.

Rosalie me jeta un regard dont seule elle avait le secret et me dis :

-Ce type n'est qu'un con, fais pas attention à lui !

-C'est vrai, et puis tu peux toujours venir au bal avec nous ! rajouta Alice. En groupe, ça peut vraiment être très marrant !

Merci mais tenir la chandelle à mon frère et mes amis n'était pas vraiment mon truc. C'est d'ailleurs le moment que choisirent Jasper et Emmett pour arriver. Jasper et Alice étaient ensemble depuis maintenant un an. Ils étaient vraiment trop mignons ensemble. Les deux couples commencèrent à s'embrasser, heureux de se retrouver après ces – je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre – deux longues heures séparés.

-Bon, bah je vais en cours les gars, à plus, lançais-je à la cantonade.

Personne ne me répondit, trop occupés à leurs petites affaires crapuleuses. Je soupirai. J'aurais aimé vivre la même histoire. Avec Jacob Black. J'étais amoureuse de lui depuis la 4e mais il ne m'avait jamais remarquée. Il jouait de la guitare, il était dans l'équipe de basket du lycée et était le mec le plus canon que je n'avais jamais vu. Il était grand, mat, des dents blanches et alignées, un regard charmeur, en plus il avait un moto, ce qui le rendait deux fois plus craquant… Bref, je divaguais. J'entendis la sonnerie résonner et me dirigeais vers mon troisième cours de la matinée. Je passai toute l'heure à rêvasser à propos de Jacob. Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, je me dirigeais vers mon casier afin de déposer mes affaires avant d'aller déjeuner. Des garçons chahutaient un peu plus loin et je pouvais clairement identifier l'un d'eux lorsqu'il se dirigea vers moi.

Vous savez quand vous avez grandi avec quelqu'un, jusqu'à prendre vos bains avec quand vous étiez enfants et qui maintenant vous tapent sur les nerfs ? Je vous présente Edward Cullen : membre de l'équipe de foot et de basket, une pute au masculin, et accessoirement frère d'Alice et voisin. Les fenêtres de nos deux chambres avaient vue l'une sur l'autre. C'était clairement l'un des plus beaux mecs du lycée, il faisait craquer toutes les filles avec ses yeux verts, ses cheveux brun-roux et son corps d'Adonis. Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus chiant. Ce mec avait tout pour lui.

-Il était super chiant le film que tu regardais hier soir, me dit-il avec son sourire insupportable.

-Quoi, tu m'espionnes maintenant ? grognais-je. C'était quoi ce putain de bordel.

\- A. Pense à fermer tes rideaux et B. c'est difficile d'ignorer un mec qui arrête pas de pleurer parce que sa copine est morte, répliqua-t-il.

Je rougissais : hier j'avais regardé Roméo et Juliette, ce n'était pas très glorieux vu la qualité du film.

-Va te faire foutre, répondis-je, en rogne.

Il sourit, de son sourire en coin qui m'horripilait au plus au point et demanda :

-Tu saurais pas où sont Mary et Angela ?

Mary et Angela étaient des amies à moi.

-Et ça intéresse qui ? aboyais-je, furieuse de son insolence.

-Le seul homme dans ta vis, répondit-il, faussement charmeur.

-Edward, tu pourrais être le dernier homme sur Terre et moi la dernière femme que tu ne ferais pas partie de ma vie, rigolais-je.

-Aw, ça fait mal ! Un vrai cœur de pierre ! D'ailleurs en parlant de pierre, touche moi ça, dit-il en soulevant son tee-shirt pour montrer ses –imposants, il faut l'avouer – abdos.

Ce mec était putain de narcissique.

-Hum non, non non, ça va aller, répondis-je, agacée par lui.

C'est là qu'elle arriva. Tanya. Elle aussi faisait partie des populaires du lycée mais ne jouissait clairement pas de la même réputation que Rosalie, Alice ou encore Emmett. Son but dans la vie était de faire de la télé-réalité et depuis qu'elle s'était lancé ce défi, son toutou, Lauren, la suivait partout en la filmant 24h/24.

Elle se rua sur Edward pour l'embrasser. Ces deux-là formaient un couple réputé pour leur relation intermittente. Oui, non, on sait pas, selon l'humeur du moment. Elle me regarda pendant qu'elle l'embrassait, semblant me lancer un regard de défi. Alors ça ma belle, tu peux te le garder ton Don Juan.

Je toussai pour leur rappeler ma présence et elle se retourna vers moi.

-Oh Bella, étais-je en train de rêver ou étais-tu en train de draguer mon.. ex petit copain ? demanda-t-elle, en insistant sur le mot « ex » tout en regardant Edward qui semblait paumé mais heureux d'être là.

-Hum non, j'étais là à tenir une réunion avec mon casier, dis-je ironique.

Elle m'écouta à peine et murmura à Edward :

-Je sais que je te manque.

Mon rire se coinça dans ma gorge : la situation était vraiment tordante.

-Eh bien, vous avez une relation très saine ! dis-je à Edward, moqueuse.

Il s'en alla rejoindre ses amis chahuteurs tandis que je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria afin de rejoindre mes amies.

* * *

Alors voilà, salut tout le monde. Ca fait 4 ans que j'ai envie d'écrire et me voilà. Pour cette nouvelle histoire, je me suis inspirée de DUFF et Twilight. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et que ça continuera de vous plaire. S'il vous plaît laissez moi une review, bonne ou mauvaise, que je puisse corriger mes erreurs etc.  
Bref bonne soirée (nuit) !

A bientôt!


End file.
